The Pink Nightmare
by Musiclover435
Summary: Sequel to Speed of Rainbow. The Pink Stalker that once followed Sonic at school is now in Equestria to make Sonic fall in love with her by using dark magic. Sonic is getting use to his position as Prince of Equestria and with the help of his girlfriend, Rainbow Dash, her friends and his little brother, he wants to find out what his title truly means. Full description in profile.
1. Chapter 1

**The moment y'all have been waiting for. The sequel to Speed of Rainbow. I will try to keep the romance between Sonic and Rainbow Dash but I can't promise there won't be any drama. I have a good feeling about this story. This sequel is going to be good.**

 **(Sonic's POV)**

It has been six months since I came back to Equestria. Back to my mother, my real mother, Princess Celestia. With the help of my girlfriend, little brother, and my new friends, Princess Twilight, Applejack, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy and Starlight, we were able to create my new bedroom since my old one was back at the Castle of the Two Royal Pony Sisters and from what I learned that castle is gone. Because I wanted to learn more about how to control my magic, I decided to stay in Princess Twilight's castle with her dragon, Spike. I also wanted to get more flying lessons from my girlfriend. It was late at night and I couldn't sleep. I stared out the stars lost in my thoughts. From what my mom told me, I am a prince, an alicorn, which is a powerful pony with great magic and great responsibilities. But the question is, what am I responsible for?

Princess Cadence rules the Crystal Empire, Princess Twilight is the Princess of Friendship, and my mom and Aunt Luna watch over Equestria and the sun and the moon, but what about me? If I am a prince then what do I watch over, how can I help Equestria? I yawned and crawled into my bed and finally went to sleep.

 **(?'s POV)**

I have been in this world for six months. From what I have learned from other ponies and in this town called, Ponyville, there are four types of ponies in this world: Earth ponies, Unicorns, Pegasus, and the most powerful Alicorns. I have learned that my true love is a prince which means I can be his princess forever. Or ever better his queen.

Sonic is my one true love and I know it. And I intend to make him love me whether he wants me or not. Being in this world, I have learned much about its history and how to use my unicorn magic. More importantly, I have learned love potions and spells from the many libraries across Equestria and I even collected a powerful necklace called the Alicorn Amulet, but I will save that for later. There were some spells that many unicorns and this Zebra warned me about the various spells, potions, and the Alicorn Amulet but I brushed them off as minors. Sonic was my true love and I was determined to win his heart no matter what.

 **(Rainbow Dash's POV)**

I was flying to Twilight's Castle to get lunch with my boyfriend, Sonic. Ever since he came back to Equestria things have been better for him. He seems a lot happy since the day I first met him. I am happy too. Sonic and I have so much in common and the best part is we can race every day to see who is faster but even when we race Sonic seems distracted each time. I wonder what's on his mind. I flew inside the castle. "Hey, Twilight is Sonic around?" I asked her.

"I think Sonic is still in his room practicing the spells Starlight and I have been teaching him. Going to lunch with him?" She asked me. "Yeah, I am trying to broaden his tastes after growing up in a different world for so long. How's Tails doing?" I asked her. "Tails is good. He is doing good with the flying lesson Fluttershy and the other Wonderbolts. Both him and Sonic are pretty happy since they came here six months ago." Twilight told me. Then Sonic walked in with some library books. "Hey, Rainbow, ready for our lunch date?" Sonic asked me. I blushed a little. Sonic and I are truly perfect for each other and I have a good feeling that we are going to get married one day.

"Yeah, I'm ready. How about you?" I asked him. He nodded. "Yeah, here are the books Twilight. Thanks for letting me use them." Sonic said while using his magic to give Twilight the books. "You're welcome, Sonic. How are you doing with your magic?" Twilight asked him. "I think I'm getting better since I came back to Equestria six months ago. Anyway, thanks again, Twilight. I will see you later after my flying lesson with Rainbow." Twilight nodded and the two of us left for lunch.

 _At the Café_

I was talking to Sonic about being in the Wonderbolts and about my next show but after a while I noticed that Sonic seems distracted. "Something wrong, Sonic?" I asked him concerned. "Huh, oh, sorry, Rainbow. I just have a lot on my mind." He told me. "What do you mean?" I asked him. He sighed heavily. "I have been in Equestria for a while now and after my coronation and being announced a prince of Equestria. I have been wondering what it means now. Twilight is the princess of friendship, Cadance is the Princess of the Crystal Empire, and my mother and Aunt Luna are the rulers of Equestria and rule the sun and moon, I am just wondering what my title is." He told me. I put a comforting hoof on his shoulder. "You know, my friend Twilight struggled with that as well. Don't worry, I am sure that one day, you will find your title and I am going to help you." I told him. He smiled at me and kissed me on the cheek. "Thanks Rainbow. Well, now that we finished lunch. Let's get to flying." I nodded in agreement. We paid for our lunch and left to go flying for a while.

 **(Sonic's POV)**

Rainbow is right. I shouldn't worry about my title yet. That will come in time. From what Rainbow told me, it took Twilight several months to earn her title. I may be the fastest alicorn in all of Equestria but this is something I can wait for. Rainbow Dash and I were on a cloud preparing to race. "Are you ready, Sonic?" Rainbow asked me. "I am, Dashie. Ready to win." I said while doing my signature smirk at her. "It is on. Three, two, one, GO!" And we were off. Of course, I was in the lead with Rainbow just inches behind me. "Come on, Rainbow. Try to keep up." I taunted her. She smirked. "I plan to." Then she got even faster and was even closer to me. We both laughed in excitement. I was about to win when suddenly I saw a pink unicorn with very familiar looking eyes and her cutie mark also looked familiar. 'What in the world?'

"Sonic, look out!" Rainbow shouted. "Huh?" But it was too late in run into a cloud and lost my focus and began to fall to the ground. "Sonic! Flap your wings!" Rainbow shouted as she began to fly closer to me. I tried to flap my wings but it wasn't working. I crashed into a lake and I began to freak out. "Rainbow Dash! Help! I can't swim!" I shouted trying to keep myself up. She dove in and flew me out of the water. I coughed the water out of my lungs and she hugged me in fear then she slapped me. "Hey!" I shouted annoyed. "Sonic, you really scared me!" Rainbow shouted. She took a deep breath. "Sonic, what happened?" She asked me. "I… I don't know. One minute we are having fun with our race, next thing I know I lose my speed for a minute and then I am falling into the lake. But I saw something odd while we were flying." She looked at me concerned. "What was it?"

"I don't know. I think I saw a unicorn staring at me. Not like when our friends are watching us race, like staring at me, stalker like." I told her. "Maybe you're just imagining things. After all, you have a lot to worry about. With the Grand Galloping Gala coming up and with Princess Celestia celebrating your birthday that day as well. Also, with you worrying about your title, you might just be really stressed out." She told me. I nodded. "Yeah, you're right. I have been pretty stressed out lately. I should get back to Twilight's castle so I can practice my magic with her." I gave her a kiss on the cheek goodbye. "Bye, Rainbow. See you later." I said then I flew away and she flew back to her cloud home.

 **(?'s POV)**

So, my rival's name is Rainbow Dash. What a stupid name. My name is so much better. This Gala though, it sounds like the perfect place carry out my plans.

 **First chapter of the sequel. Wow. I am so excited. Thank you to Dramburn16 for giving me so awesome idea to use in the story. Hope y'all enjoyed this first chapter. Don't forget to fav, follow, and review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Next chapter away!**

 **(Sonic's POV)**

The next morning Twilight told me that Rarity was ready for me to try on suits for the Gala. I then flew off to see her. I have learned so much about Rainbow's best friends since I came back. Rarity loves to make dresses, Pinkie Pie loves to throw parties, Fluttershy loves animals, Applejack loves her farm, family, and apples, and Twilight loves books, studying, and her best friends. Rarity normally makes the dresses for the Gala and she decided to make me a suit for the Gala. I was very excited because she also wanted to make Tails a suit as well.

When I arrived at Rarity's boutique, Tails was waiting in front of it. "Hi, Sonic." He said happily. "Hey, Tails. How's my favorite little brother doing?" I asked him as I used my magic to bring him closer to me and give him a noogie. "Sonic, stop." He said as he pulled away from the noogie. He fixed his mane. "I am doing great, Sonic. Fluttershy and the Wonderbolts are awesome. I love learning how to fly with my wings. I am also glad that your mom adopted me." I nodded in agreement. "Me too. Now we are truly brothers. Are you ready to try on these suits?" I asked him. "Yeah, from what Fluttershy has told me. Rarity's dresses are amazing."

"Yeah, that is what Twilight and Rainbow told me." I told him as we entered the boutique. "Hello, Tails. Hello, Sonic. How are you doing today?" Rarity asked us as we entered the boutique. "Great, Rarity. I am really excited to try on my suit." I told her happily. "I wanted to make sure that both yours and Rainbow Dash's gowns for the Gala are perfect since the two of you are dating." I blushed. "Thanks, Rarity."

"It's not a problem. I bet your excited for the Gala. Not only is it your first one but you're also celebrating your birthday, correct?" Rarity asked as she was looking for our suits. "Yeah, my mom wanted Pinkie Pie to help with the party since there are going to be a lot of ponies there and it's going to be my first birthday since I came back to Equestria." I told her. "Ah. Here we go. Why don't both of you go try them on?" Rarity told us as she used her magic to give us our suits. Tails suit was black with a beautiful red bow. My suit was an awesome shade of emerald green and a pretty tri-colored tie. "Wow. These dresses are awesome, Rarity." Tails said as he was looking. "Thank you, Tails. You are just so sweet. Now, both of you, get your suits on." Then we left to try on our suits.

 _A few minutes later_

Tails and I looked amazing in our new suits. "Oh, my. You two look absolutely divine." Rarity told us. "Thanks, Rarity. These dresses are beautiful." I told her admiring my dress. "Thank you, Sonic. The Gala is until the day after tomorrow and I am pretty sure that you are needed in Canterlot to help out." Then I started to freak out. "Gah! You're right. I was supposed to be in Canterlot yesterday. Thanks, Rarity. Come on, Tails. I will have to used my speed and my wings to get us to Canterlot." I told him as we took off the suits and gave them to Rarity. "Thanks, Rarity. See you at the Gala." I said then I flew off at the speed of sound making a sonic boom.

 **(?'s POV)**

My true love's suit is just so beautiful. I must get a gown from this 'Rarity'. I walked into the boutique. "Hello, you must be new to Ponyville. I am Rarity." The white unicorn told me. "Yes, I am very new. I moved here about a week ago. I have spent most of my time unpacking but I came here because I hear you make the most amazing dresses." I told her. "Why, yes. What do you need the dress for?" She asked me. "The Gala. The one that Prince Sonic is going to be at."

"The Grand Galloping Gala? Of course, I will design a gown that is perfect for you." She told me as she started to get supplies. "Thank you, Rarity. You are such a dear." I told her. "Not a problem at all. Here you are." I was a speechless. The dress was beautiful. It was a sparkly purple and amazing pink and blue stones on it. "I love it!" I shouted excitedly. "You are very welcome. You don't need to worry about paying for it since you are brand new to Ponyville. Darling, I never did get your name though."

"It's Amy. Amy Rose."

 _The Night of the Gala_

 **(Sonic's POV)**

The Gala was going great. I wanted to meet up with Rainbow Dash but I also wanted to spend some time with my mom. We were greeting the guests as they entered the castle. "Sonic, how are things in Ponyville?" Princess Celestia asked me as we finished greeting the guests. "Great. I've learned all kinds of spells from Princess Twilight and Starlight. I also love flying with Rainbow Dash every day." I told her excited. She giggled a bit. "That's good to hear. I am very glad that you are back in Equestria, my son." She said while giving me a hug. "Me too, mom." When we left the hug, I saw Rainbow Dash along with her friends. "I am going to hang out with Rainbow Dash, okay?" She nodded.

I walked over to my girlfriend and her friends. I knew that Tails was hanging out with the Cutie Mark Crusaders since they have all developed a good friendship. "Hey, girls."

"Hi, Sonic! Happy Birthday!" They all shouted as they all held up a present for me. "Oh, Thanks girls. I have been so caught up in preparing for the Gala. I forgot all about it." I said while blushing. "What?! How can you forget your birthday?!" Pinkie Pie shouted. "Sorry, Pinkie."

"Don't worry about Pinkie Pie, Sonic. The Gala looks great. I remember helping Princess Celestia do the Gala last time. It was a lot of work but I trust that you did a good job." Twilight told me. "Thanks, Twilight. I feel better that all of you are here. Especially you Rainbow. This being my first Gala and all." I told them. "No problem, Sonic. I want to introduce you to the Wonderbolts." I nodded in agreement. "Yeah, with how much you and Tails talk about them, I would love to meet them." Then Rainbow Dash and I walked out to meet the Wonderbolts.

 **(No one's POV)**

The ponies watched as Sonic and Rainbow Dash walked out to meet the Wonderbolts. "They're perfect for each other, aren't they, darlings?" Rarity asked. They all agreed. But what they didn't know was that Amy Rose was watching them from a distance.

 **(Amy's POV)**

The Gala is very nice and my Sonic did such a wonderful job setting up this Gala. I was watching as Sonic was leaving with Rainbow Dash. Grrr. I need Sonic alone or in a song to activate my plan. "They're perfect for each other, aren't they, Darlings?" Rarity asked her friends. They all agreed.

'They are all wrong. Sonic and I are perfect for each other and I am going to make sure of it.'

 **Oh snap. Amy is still crazy as ever to get Sonic. Will she activate her spell?... Maybe, maybe not. You should follow this story to find out. See y'all later. Don't forget to fav, follow, and review. Bye.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Next Chapter away!**

 **(Sonic's POV)**

Rainbow and I walked together to meet the Wonderbolts. "Hey, Rainbow Dash. This must be Prince Sonic." A Pegasus pony with fiery like hair said. "Hi, Spitfire. This is Prince Sonic. Sonic, this is Spitfire, leader of the Wonderbolts." I put my hoof out to shake. "Hi, Spitfire. Rainbow talks about you and the other Wonderbolts all the time. I haven't had time to see any of your shows but I plan on seeing one after the Gala." I said while shaking her hoof. "Huh, I never would have expected Rainbow Dash here to not only get a boyfriend but a prince." Rainbow blushed at that. "Me neither. But Sonic here is awesome. He's the fastest pony I have ever seen, well besides me." She said. "I beat you almost every time we race." I told her. "Yeah, but you cheat every time." We looked at each other for a minute then laughed. "We are always doing this. Trying to see who is the fastest. It's always either a tie, Sonic wins, or I win." Rainbow Dash told Spitfire. "Well, Prince Sonic. It's good to meet you. I heard you went missing for quite some time. Where did you go?" Spitfire asked. "Umm. That's a bit complicated. But let's just say wherever I was it's good to be back in Equestria with my mom." I told her.

"Well, that's good." She told me. "Hey, Sonic. Why don't we introduce you to the other Wonderbolts?" I nodded. While we were walking to meet the other Wonderbolts, I started to get this feeling some pony was watching me. I looked around and I didn't see anything. "You okay, Sonic?" Rainbow asked concerned. I shook my head. "Yeah, sorry. I thought some pony was watching me." I told her. "Sonic, it's the Gala. Of course, other ponies are staring at you. It's your birthday and your first party since your coronation." Rainbow reassured me. "Yeah, you're right. Sorry, not much has happened since came back."

"Don't worry, Sonic. Everything will be fine. After we talk with the Wonderbolts for a bit, we can dance with Pinkie Pie and then your cake should be done by then." Rainbow told me. "Okay, Rainbow, let's go." Then she took me to see the other Wonderbolts but I couldn't get that feeling of some pony watching me to go away.

 **(Amy's POV)**

I was watching my true love and my rival talk with some Pegasus ponies. I was watching them closer till I heard a familiar voice call my name. "Oh, Amy Rose. You're here." I turned around to see Rarity and two other ponies I have seen around Ponyville. "Hello, Rarity. Who are your friends?" I asked. "These are my good friends, Applejack and Fluttershy. Applejack, Fluttershy, this is Amy Rose. She's the new unicorn in Ponyville I talked about the other day." Rarity said while pointing to them. "It's nice to meet you, Amy." Applejack said. "Hi." Fluttershy said. "It's good to meet all of you. So, do you all live in Ponyville?" I asked. "Yes, we do." Rarity answered. Then I thought of my plan B if plan A doesn't work. "So, does Prince Sonic and Rainbow Dash live in Ponyville?" I asked hopefully. "Rainbow Dash, yes, but Sonic is just visiting till he learns how to control his magic and take a few flying lessons with Rainbow Dash." Applejack responded. Shoot, he doesn't live in Ponyville. "So, do you think he might stay in Ponyville or will he come back to Canterlot?" I asked. "We aren't sure. Maybe you can ask Sonic later." Fluttershy told me. "I agree. He is right now with his girlfriend, Rainbow Dash. We don't want to interrupt them. After all, we do think that the two of them will get married one day." Rarity said. I had to keep my cool. I can't let them know my plans for Sonic and Rainbow Dash. Then Rainbow Dash and Sonic left to the dance hall. "It looks like Sonic and Rainbow Dash are going to dance." Fluttershy said. "Huh, never thought Rainbow would ever do a dance like that." Applejack said. "Having a boyfriend can to that to you.' Rarity said.

"Well, it was nice meeting all of you. But I am going to meet my boyfriend for a date." I told them. Then I left. "Bye, Amy."

 **(Rainbow Dash's POV)**

Sonic and I walked into the dance room so the two of us could dance. "So, Rainbow, what song did you think they're here?" Sonic asked me. "Not sure, but I have a feeling that it's going to suit the two of us just perfectly." I said then I gave a kiss on his cheek. Then I saw Pinkie Pie get on stage to speak in the microphone. "This next song goes to the birthday pony, Prince Sonic and his girlfriend, Rainbow Dash!" She shouted. The light shined on us and we both blushed very hard. Everypony applauded for us. "Hit it!" Pinkie Pie shouted.

 _What is Love? Rio 2_ **(I won't be doing the lyrics but y'all can listen to the song)**

Sonic and I both blushed as the song started playing but as it continued to play we slowly started to dance. The song is great. I think it fits the two of us perfectly.

"Rainbow Dash, I don't think I ever thanked you for bringing me back to Equestria. If you didn't come save me, I don't know what I would have done. When I lived with Aleena, I was always depressed and sad. I knew Aleena wasn't my mother but I was so afraid to find my true past. I am glad that a brave pony like you saved me." I smiled. "You're welcome, Sonic. I am glad I did too. I never thought I would ever meet the right pony. I always looking for a pony who was fast but I never thought he would be faster than me." I said. We both laughed. "Same here. I never thought I would meet a girl who was almost as fast as me." Then we danced in silence for another few minutes then the song stopped. "Alright everypony, Princess Celestia and Princess Luna wanted to not only give us a great Gala but also wanted to celebrate Prince Sonic's birthday." Pinkie Pie announced then Sonic went up on stage along with Princess Celestia and Princess Luna.

"Hello, everypony. I pleased to announce that not only has this been a great Gala but a great birthday for my son who has been returned to me after so many years." Everypony cheered loudly. "Thank you, mom. I want to thank everypony for coming to the Gala and for helping me celebrate my birthday. I wouldn't even be here if it wasn't for my girlfriend, Rainbow Dash. Thank you, Rainbow Dash." Everypony cheered once the light shined on me. I blushed with embarrassment but smiled anyway. "Now let's eat cake, everypony!" Pinkie Pie shouted. We all laughed and the chefs brought in the cake. Sonic then flew up and blew out all he candles using his speed.

I sat with my friends and Sonic eating the cake and it was awesome. "Thanks girls for coming here to celebrate my birthday." Sonic told us. "You're welcome, Sonic." Twilight said. "Yes, it's truly a delight to celebrate your birthday after you have been gone for so long." Rarity said. "And it was so much fun!" Pinkie Pie shouted. "Heh. Well, like I said earlier, I wouldn't even be here without Rainbow Dash." Then he kissed me on the cheek.

"You two are so cute together!" Rarity said then we both blushed. "Yes, so when your next race?" Fluttershy asked. "Not sure but either way it will be a fun race." I told them. "I agree." Sonic said. "Prince Sonic, there is a unicorn who wishes to see you." A royal guard said as he walked up to Sonic. "Okay, ladies, I'll be right back." Then Sonic left with the royal guard. "I'm going to follow him. I have a bad feeling." I told my friends. "Rainbow Dash, are you sure you need to follow him?" Applejack asked. "Yeah, maybe it's just your imagination." Twilight said. "Still, I'm going to follow Sonic." Then I left to follow Sonic.

 **(Sonic's POV)**

I followed the royal guard to the unicorn who wanted to meet me. It was a pink unicorn with straight pink hair. She kind of looked like Pinkie Pie but with straight hair and with a horn. "Hi, you wanted to see me." I said to the unicorn. "Yes, I did. Prince Sonic."

"Your voice sounds familiar. Have we met before?" I asked her. "Yes, we have. I remember watching you go to Japanese class every morning. You always walked home since Manic and Sonia never drove you anywhere." She told me. "AMY?!" I shouted in fear. "Sonic! You do remember me! Now we can be together forever!" Then her horn glowed black. "Amy, you can't use dark magic to get what you want." I said as I started to use my magic to make a shield. "Oh, yes I can. You and I are perfect for each other. Rainbow Dash isn't the right pony. You are mine and no one can stand in my way." She casted the spell but my shield deflected it. "Grrr. You will be mine, Sonic." Then she teleported away. "Sonic!" I turned around to see Rainbow Dash, her friends, my mom, and Aunt Luna. "Are you all right?" My mom asked me. "I'm fine."

"Sonic, who was that unicorn? I overheard everything. Why does she want you?" Rainbow Dash asked. "I have no idea. But she will never steal my heart. I already met the right pony for me and that's you Rainbow Dash." She smiled as we hugged. "But that unicorn was Amy Rose. Back when I lived with Aleena, she would always stalk me on my way to my classes and back home. She's crazy. Just be careful of her Piko Piko hammer. She has a mad swing on that thing." I told them. "Wait, Amy Rose?" Rarity asked. I nodded. "She was in Ponyville asking me for a dress." Rarity. "And when we met with her she said that she was going to meet with her boyfriend." Applejack said. "She thinks that I am her boyfriend but I'm not. I'm already taken. But this is bad now that Amy is here. She tried to use dark magic on me." Everypony gasped.

"Dark magic has been forbidden since the Crystal Empire fell many years ago." My mom told us. "Indeed. Dark Magic is very dangerous and if Amy is after Sonic then I fear that you are in great danger, my nephew." Princess Luna said. "What are we going to do?" Fluttershy asked. "Amy won't stop till she has me. But you all saw her in Ponyville then that's where is might be staying or she will probably be hiding somewhere else close."

"We should head back to Ponyville and make our plans to stop Amy." Twilight suggested. We all nodded in agreement. "I should go with you all. Besides I can stay with Rainbow Dash in her cloud home."

"That's right. Amy is a unicorn. She can't walk on clouds and many of the spells that involve walking on clouds are in Twilight's castle." Rainbow Dash said. "Alright. Sonic, please stay safe." My mom said. "Of course." We hugged then we left for Ponyville.

 **That's it for now. I have an announcement. I have school coming up in less than two weeks. Which means updates will be more spread out. So please do not PM me or beg me to update because it will not make me go faster. For now, I will try to update when I finish a chapter. I just wanted to let y'all know. Don't forget to fav, follow, and review. See y'all later.**


	4. Chapter 4

**School is tiring and it's only the first week. No homework yet but will have some soon. Updates will still be slow. Sorry, school is more important than this. Anyway, back to the story.**

 **(Amy's POV)**

I was so mad. My plan didn't work. Sonic was supposed to fall in love with me at the Gala. Oh, well. Time for plan B.

 **(Sonic's POV)**

I moved into Rainbow's cloud home pretty quickly with the help from my friends. Rainbow stayed in her room and I stayed in a guest room. I didn't want us to sleep together yet since I still haven't met her parents. We are going to lunch later at their house. I am excited but also very nervous. I was nervous about meeting her parents but also about Amy. She has been on my mind for several days. I know Amy pretty well. She won't stop tell she gets what she wants. I took a deep breath. I need to relax for a while. I am on the clouds and unicorns and earth ponies can't walk on clouds. So, meeting Rainbow's parents shouldn't be all bad, right?

 **(Rainbow Dash's POV)**

I was so nervous and excited at the same time. Sonic was finally meeting my parents but I don't want them to be too overprotective of me or too excited about Sonic. We have been dating for about six months. I love my parents but I don't want them to embarrass me. I took a deep breath. Everything should be fine. My parents have been wanting to meet Sonic since I told them about him and Sonic has been busy since he came back to Equestria. Sonic needed to get use to his new body, his magic, and his wings. Plus being a prince can be pretty stressful. Now with Amy wanting him, I figured Sonic could use a breather and meeting my parents shouldn't be too stressful.

 **(Sonic's POV)**

Rainbow and I flew to her parents' house and I was so nervous. I was meeting Rainbow's parents. I wish Tails was with me but he was busy with other things. We were outside the house. "Sonic, are you ready to meet my parents?" Rainbow asked me. "Yeah, just a bit nervous. I mean. We have been dating for a few months now so meeting your parents is making me a little nervous." Rainbow put a comforting hoof on my shoulder. "Don't worry, Sonic. Everything will be fine. You have nothing to worry about." I smiled at my girlfriend. "Thanks Rainbow." I knocked on the door and after a few seconds it opened to reveal two pegasi. They both kind of looked like Rainbow Dash. "I'm Bow Hothoof and this is my wife, Windy Whistles. You must be Prince Sonic."

"Yeah, Sonic will be fine. I'm not used to being called Prince Sonic yet. You must be Rainbow's parents. It's awesome to meet both of you. Rainbow Dash has told me all about you." I said. "Well, she has told us all about you." Windy Whistles said. "Great. I know Rainbow and I have been dating for a few months now but I have been busy with my mom, Princess Celestia, with the Gala and my coronation." I told them. "We know. Where have you been all this time?" Bow Hothoof asked me. "Umm, it's a long story. One I would prefer to not talk about. But let's just say that I am happy to be home." I said as Rainbow and I walked in and sat on the couch. "I can't believe my baby girl is dating a prince!" Bow Hothoof shouted. "Dad!" I giggled a bit. "I'm sorry, sweetheart. But we never thought our Rainbow Dash would date a prince!" Windy Whistles said. "A lot of ponies have said that but Rainbow Dash and I have a lot in common and she helped bring me home. Plus, she and I sort of clicked sometime after we met." I told them. Rainbow Dash blushed. "Well, it's nice to know that Rainbow has found such a nice stallion to be with." Windy Whistles said.

"Thanks. How about some lunch? I'm starving." I said. We all laughed and went into the dining room to eat lunch. During that that time, I told Rainbow's parents more about myself and they showed me pictures of Rainbow Dash from when she was a filly. They were all so cute. Rainbow Dash was blushing the whole time as I was looking at her baby pictures. I stayed for several hours till I got a letter from Princess Twilight. It said she needed to talk to me. "Thanks for the lunch. We should do it again sometime. Princess Twilight needs to speak with me. I will see you later Rainbow." I kissed her on the cheek and I flew off. I could hear her groan in embarrassment as I flew away. I flew to Twilight's castle to talk to her. "Twilight, you wanted to see me?" I asked as I entered the library. "Yeah, Starlight and I think we may have found a spell to protect you from Amy." I smiled. "Great, I sense that there is a catch though."

They nodded sadly. "Yes, the spell is rather difficult and we have no idea how powerful Amy truly is." Starlight said. "Twilight! Twilight! I got a letter from Zecora!" Spike shouted as he entered the library. "Who's Zecora?" I asked. "A zebra who lives in the Everfree Forest. Why would she need to send us a letter?" Twilight asked. Then she read the letter and her eyes widened in fear. "Oh, no. Amy somehow got the Alicorn Amulet!" She said in a worried tone. "That sounds bad." I said. Starlight, Spike, and Twilight nodded. "Yeah, that amulet gives any pony the power of an Alicorn." Spike explained. "Ok, that does sound bad. So, if she is wearing it then the next time we see Amy, she will be as powerful as an Alicorn?" I asked. Twilight nodded. "Yes, and worse of all, only Amy herself can take it off." Twilight said. "Okay, so now what?" I asked. "Honestly, it might be best if you just stay with Rainbow Dash. Amy won't be able to get wings with the proper spell and luckily Starlight destroyed the only copy I have." Twilight said. "Yeah, Twilight and I memorized the spell so we have it in case we need it." Starlight said.

"Great. I should get back to Rainbow. She was going to show me around the Wonderbolts Headquarters. Thanks for the information. Bye girls." Then I flew off. 'Why do I keep getting a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach?' I thought to myself.

 **That's it for now. Thanks for reading. See y'all later. Don't forget to fav, follow, and review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you to everyone for your incredible patience for this chapter. I have been really struggling with this chapter. Anyway, back to the story.**

 **(Sonic's POV)**

I made it back to Rainbow's home and together we left for the Wonderbolts Headquarters. "So, the Wonderbolts are the best fliers in Equestria?" I asked. "Yeah, I always dreamed of joining the Wonderbolts when I was a filly. Now I am a full fledge member." Rainbow Dash said excitedly. "That's great! Maybe now I can see you fly and train with the Wonderbolts since I don't have to worry about the Gala, controlling my magic, and learning how to fly anymore." I told her happily. "Unfortunately, you do have Amy to worry about." Rainbow reminded by. "Yeah, but right now, I want to hang with my awesome girlfriend. And Amy is a Unicorn here so that means she can't walk on clouds and Twilight told me that she and Starlight destroyed all spells hat involve cloud walking or creating wings. So, I think we should be fine." I told her. "Oh, and she told me that they are working on a spell to protect me from Amy."

"Well, that's a relief. Twilight and Starlight are awesome at magic. They should definitely be able to help protect you from Amy!" Rainbow said happily. I am glad I could help Rainbow be happy that I am safe but why don't I feel safe? Why do I feel like something bad will happen soon? I was so busy thinking to myself I didn't notice that we arrived at the Wonderbolts Headquarters. "Hey, Crash. Hello Prince Sonic." Spitfire said. "Hello, Spitfire."

"What are you doing here, Crash? Thought it was your day off." She said. "It is but I wanted to take this opportunity to show Sonic around Wonderbolts HQ. And he had never seen us fly." Rainbow told her. "Well, we are the best flyers in Equestria. We are also the fastest besides Rainbow Dash. But from what hear, you are pretty fast yourself. Maybe you would like to race us?" Spitfire asked me. "Sounds like fun. Gotta warn you though, I'm the fastest in all of Equestria." I told her. "Sounds like a challenge." Then Spitfire flew off to tell the others about the race. "So, think I can win, Rainbow?" I asked her. "Think? I know you can win. Even when you and I race it is always so close but you win way more than I do." Rainbow said confidently. "Thanks, Rainbow. So, where would I go to race everypony?" I asked. She giggled a little. "Come on, I'll show you and then you can race me and the Wonderbolts." Then we flew off to race.

 **(Rainbow Dash's POV)**

I am really glad that Sonic is getting along with everypony and that we are going to race. Sonic's flying has gotten really good since we started racing each other. "Okay, so it's simple. We are going to go around the track 10 times. Frist pony to cross to cross the finish line wins." Spitfire announced. "On your marks." Everypony bent down to get ready. "Get set!" Everypony spread out their wings to get ready to fly. "GO!" And we were off. Sonic took a fast lead, shocking everypony. "Whoa! Check out Sonic!" I heard some ponies shout. "GO SONIC!" I looked down and saw Tails cheering for his older brother. Sonic waved at him happily and everypony finished their first lap.

Everypony was trying so hard to catch up with Sonic and Spitfire and I were the only ones who could keep up. "Prince Sonic, you were right about yourself being fast." Spitfire said. "Thanks. Though we just finished the first lap so it's still anypony's game." Sonic told her. Spitfire smirked and started to get ahead of Sonic but suddenly Sonic got a speed boost. "WHOA!" He shouted as he went faster and faster till he won. We all flew down near him in excitement. "No pony has ever won that fast!"

"Yeah! You must have super speed!" Sonic smiled and laughed nervously. "I do have super speed but I didn't expect to win. Thanks, everypony." Sonic said. 'Something's wrong. I have seen Sonic go fast but never that fast and he seemed surprised at his speed.' I thought to myself. Then I realized something. 'AMY! She must have done something. But how?! She's a unicorn she can't fly.' I thought to myself as I looked around for her. I didn't see her till I saw a hooded figure ran away when I looked at her. 'That had to have been Amy. This is bad. If Amy can follow Sonic here then there is a good chance that she can follow Sonic in my cloud home.' Sonic walked over to me worried. "Rainbow, I think we should leave." He told me. I nodded in agreement. We said our quick goodbye and left for Twilight's castle.

 **(Twilight's POV)**

I sent a letter to Princess Celestia earlier about the situation with Amy and I could tell that she was worried. She already lost Sonic once and she didn't want to lose him again. I don't want to lose Sonic either. Not only is he the son of Princess Celestia but he is also Rainbow Dash's boyfriend. They love each other and as her friend I want to help protect him. Luckily, Princess Celestia said that there might be something in the Castle of the Two Sister's that should help since Sonic lived there before he disappeared. I sent Starlight and Spike to check it out.

"Twilight! Twilight!" I heard somepony shout. I turned around and saw Sonic and Rainbow Dash fly in worried. "What's wrong?" I asked. "Amy followed us somehow! She knew that we would be at the Wonderbolts academy." Sonic told me. "What?! How?!" I asked worried. "We don't know. I figured it out when Sonic got a sudden speed boast in our race with the other Wonderbolts. She used a speed spell on Sonic when Spitfire got in front of him." Rainbow Dash told me. "This isn't good. The Alicorn Amulet is starting to corrupt Amy like with Trixie. If this keeps up then who knows what Amy could do. She could make her own spells to walk on clouds or get wings. This isn't good." I said worried.

"What now? I don't want to lose Sonic." Rainbow Dash said with tears in her eyes. "I don't want to lose you either, Dashie. I grew up without my real mother and I don't want to worry my mother anymore." Sonic said. "We won't. I told Princess Celestia about our current situation and she said that there was something in the Castle of the Two Sisters that should help. I sent Starlight and Spike to find it. They should be there by now and they should be in your old room, Sonic." I told them. They nodded in understanding. "What could be in my old room that could help?" Sonic asked. I shrugged my shoulders. "I don't know. Spike and Starlight will return once they find out."

 **(Spike's POV)**

Starlight and I made it quickly to the Castle of the Two Sister's so we could help Sonic. "Spike, what are we looking for exactly?" Starlight asked me. "Not sure. Princess Celestia just said that there might be something in Sonic's old room that could help." I told her. "Sonic was really young when he was taken. What could be in his room?"

"I think we'll know once we go into his room." I said. We searched all over the castle till we found a part of the castle that wasn't destroyed. "How is this possible? The entire castle is destroyed but this part is in perfect shape." Starlight said in surprise. I was surprised as well. This shouldn't even be possible. "Maybe this is where Sonic's room is? Because from what Princess Luna told us. She loves Sonic. Maybe even when she turned into Nightmare Moon, her love for Sonic was so strong she couldn't destroy this part of the castle. Or maybe there is something protecting this part of the castle from getting destroyed." I theorized. "Maybe but what could be here?" Starlight asked. "Me." We turned around and screamed in fear.

 **BAM! Ending it like that. Thanks again for your incredible patience on this chapter. I will try to update faster next time but I start preforming in contests for marching band next week so my schedule will get crazy soon. Thanks again! Love y'all! Don't forget to fav, follow, and review please! See y'all later!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Love the suspense I left in the last chapter! Let's go!**

 **(?'s POV)**

Why were the two screaming? Have they never seen a ghost before? "Stop screaming, please. I am not here to harm you." The pink pony stopped screaming while the dragon was still screaming. She used a spell to surround him in a bubble and she kept him there so it would be quiet between us. "Sorry, you startled us. Who are you?" She asked me. "My name escapes me since I have been dead for over a thousand years but you can ask Princess Celestia later. Anyway, I am Sonic's father." The dragons stopped screaming and looked at me in surprise. The unicorn turned off her spell and they both shouted, "Sonic's father?!" I nodded.

"So, whatever happened to you?" The dragon asked. "Obviously, I died. How? I don't remember. But first what are your names?" They both blushed when they remembered that they never introduced themselves to me. "Sorry, my name is Starlight." Starlight said. "And my name is Spike." Spike said happily. "Hello, Starlight and Spike. Now, if you two are talking about my son that must mean that he is back in Equestria." They nodded. "Yeah, he's been back for a few months now and he's in danger. A unicorn wants to use dark magic to win his heart." Spike explained. I thought to myself for a few minutes. "Well, dark magic is hard to reverse and I'm guessing that she has the Alicorn Amulet." They nodded. "This is not good. I can help but not much. Whoever saved Sonic is his true love and she is the only thing that can help him."

"How?!" They asked. "That is something you will have to figure out for yourselves. Now, I must depart. Tell Celestia that I still love her and my death was not her fault and Sonic that I love him as well." Then I left.

 **(Sonic's POV)**

I knew I shouldn't be alone but I couldn't help it. I need to talk to the Cutie Mark Crusaders. From what I have heard from other ponies, they are talented in helping ponies find what they can truly do. Maybe they can help me find my true title as a Prince in Equestria. I flew down to Sweet Apple Acres, avoiding Applejack and her family, and walked the rest of the way to the CMC's clubhouse. I knocked on the door and Scootaloo looked at me surprised. "Hi, Prince Sonic. Are you supposed to be with Rainbow Dash?" She asked me. "Umm, yes but I need to talk to the Cutie Mark Crusaders. I have a problem only you three can fix." Scootaloo smiled and led me into the clubhouse and told her friends, "Guys, Prince Sonic needs our help." I blushed. "Please call me Sonic." They nodded. "Sonic, why do you need our help? I mean your cutie mark is pretty understandable." Sweetie Belle said.

"I know but it's my title that I need help with." They looked at me confused. "Your title?" Applebloom asked. I nodded. "Yeah, my title as a prince in Equestria. Twilight is the Princess of Friendship. Cadance is the Princess of the Crystal Empire. My mom is Princess of the Sun and my Aunt is the Princess of the moon. My title? I don't have one. I was hoping that you three might be able to help me." They all looked at each other and smiled. "We can certainly try, Sonic." Applebloom said.

 _Several hours later_

I stayed with the crusaders for several trying to find my true place as a prince of Equestria but no luck. "Sorry, Sonic." Sweetie Belle said disappointed. "Don't be. Like my mom and Twilight said, these things take time. I'll find my title soon. Well, I should be getting back. Rainbow will be getting worried about me if I don't return by nightfall." Then I flew off.

 **(Amy's POV)**

Finally, it's night time. I snuck into Rainbow Dash's cloud home. This amulet is more powerful than anything I could have ever dreamed of! Now I will win my true love's heart forever and nothing, not even that rainbow hair pony, will stand in my way. I snuck into Sonic's room. I used a sleeping spell on him to make sure he didn't wake up then I used the most powerful dark spell I could find, "Dark Love." This spell makes the pony fall in love with the user forever and nothing can break it. He woke up and looked at me lovingly. "Hello, gorgeous." He said happily. "Hello, handsome. Tell me, what do you think of Rainbow Dash?" I asked curiously. "Who's that? The only girl I love is the one right in front of me." Sonic said then he kissed me on the lips. "Thanks, Sonic. Come on, let's blow this popsicle stand." He nodded then I teleported us out of here forever.

 **(Rainbow Dash's POV)**

I woke up the next with a bad feeling in my stomach. Not the kind when you get sick but the kind when something bad has or is about to happen. I went to the kitchen to make breakfast for me and Sonic and I called for him since it was ready in five minutes. "Sonic, breakfast is ready!" I waited five minutes which was weird. Whenever breakfast is ready, Sonic comes down immediately due to his super speed. 'Sonic has been late to things before but he is never late to breakfast.' I flew to his room and it was empty. "Sonic, you better not be playing a prank on me because if you are this isn't funny. I learned that lesson the hard way." I shouted in his room. I searched his entire room and I couldn't find him.

"Sonic is gone! No, no, no, nononononono. Amy! She must have gotten to Sonic. I have to warn Twilight!" I then flew off to Twilight's castle as fast as pony possible just to get to her. "Twilight! Twilight!" I looked in her library and she was with Spike and Starlight. "Rainbow Dash, stop shouting. We are trying to research more information on Sonic's father and what he was talking about when Spike and Starlight we in the Castle of the Two Pony Sisters." I blushed in embarrassment and then asked, "Sonic's dad? Princess Celestia never mentioned him. Nor did Sonic."

"We know. He died before Sonic was born. He explained to us before we walked out of the castle that he went to stop a monster from attacking Equestria but died in the process but his spirit remained trapped in the castle because when we first met him he forgot then he remembered." Starlight explained. I shook my head. "We don't have time for that. Sonic is gone! Amy has him!" I shouted frantically. "What?!" Everypony shouted. "Are you sure, Rainbow Dash?" Starlight asked. I nodded. "Positive. I know Sonic's morning routine like the back of my hoof. Amy must have him."

"We have to send a letter to Princess Celestia. She'll know what to do. Maybe the Elements of Harmony can help?" Twilight said. "I hope so because I have a bad feeling about what Amy might be planning." I said worried.

 **(Amy's POV)**

Sonic was standing like a good solider and boyfriend in my temporary home. I paced back and forth thinking of my new plan now that I had a prince as my boyfriend. Then I got it. "Sonic, you mother is Princess Celestia, correct?" I asked. "Yes, Ames, my cutie pie. My mother and my aunt are the princesses of Equestria." Sonic told me. "Perfect. Sonic, if we get married then I will become a Princess as well." He nodded. "Yes, my honey pie, when Princess Candance and Shining Armor got married Shining Armor became a prince." I smiled. "Brilliant. Sonic, let's go to Canterlot. We have a marriage to start." I told him. "Yes, us getting married sounds perfect."

 **Oh, no! Amy has Sonic and they are going to get married. Will Sonic be saved or will Amy rule all of Equestria?! Find out next time! Don't forget to fav, follow, and review please! Also, who is excited for the new MLP Movie?!**


	7. Chapter 7

**(Amy's POV)**

I arrived in Canterlot with Sonic by my side and there were unicorn and Pegasus guards everywhere. 'This won't do. I need Sonic to marry me.' I thought to myself few another few minutes then I remember a spell that I read several months ago. A spell that can change my appearance by I will need someone else to use my face and I know just the pony to use it.

 **(Rainbow Dash's POV)**

I have been searching for Sonic for days now. I have barely slept or eaten. My friends even forced me to go home get a meal and get some sleep. I didn't want to admit it but they were right. I won't be able to help Sonic if I am sick. So, I flew home to eat a hay burger and take a long nap. With my friends and the Wonderbolts helping me find Sonic, we should be able to find him hopefully. I yawned and flew to my bed to get some sleep.

 _Several Hours Later_

I woke up to a crashing sound in my living room. I flew down quickly to see who it was. "SONIC!" Sonic flew into my cloud home and he was injured. I flew to his side to help him to the couch. "Sonic, you're back. How did you escape Amy?" I asked worried. "Rainbow Dash, it doesn't matter how I escaped. What is most important that we are together and I know where Amy is!" He told me. "You do! That's great! We have to tell Twilight and the others!" I said as I was about to fly away but Sonic stopped me. "No time. We have to go now before Amy realizes I have escaped. I nodded. I helped fix up Sonic then we flew to where he was imprisoned.

We were walking through a forest because Sonic said that Amy would see us flying but something seems wrong. "Rainbow Dash, are you okay? You have been pretty quiet." He said concerned. "I'm fine, Sonic. I guess I'm now wishing that I brought our friends so we can stop Amy together." I told him. Sonic shook his head. "Rainbow Dash, if we went to your friends then Amy would have escaped again. We need to stop her together."

Now I know something is wrong, Sonic said your friends, not our friends. Sonic considers my friends his friends and Sonic hardly ever calls me Rainbow Dash. He calls me Rainbow or Dashie. Then I knew I needed to ask a question only Sonic would know that answer to. "Sonic, I have a question."

"Yes, Rainbow Dash?" He asked. "Out of all the Daring Do books, which one is my favorite?" I asked. "That's easy. The first one." He said simply. "Okay, but what is the title of the book?" I asked. "Uhh, it's… umm… Daring Do adventures Book 1?"

"You're not my Sonic! Who are you?!" I shouted angrily. He sighed, closed his eyes, and when they opened they were a different color. "My love, she knows." Then I heard an evil laugh. "MUA HAHAHAHAHA! Oh, Rainbow Dash, you're smarter than I thought." I turned around and saw Amy with blood red eyes, a black cloak, and the Alicorn Amulet. "Amy, you have to take the Alicorn Amulet off. The more you use it, the more it corrupts you." I told her. "I don't care. All I have ever wanted is Sonic's love and you took it from me. Now it's time I took something from you!" Then Amy's horn lit up to cast a spell I tried to fly away but Sonic used his magic and speed to stop me. "I'm a lot faster than I have been showing you, Rainbow Dash. I have been practicing the spells Twilight and Starlight have been teaching me." I struggled to get away from Amy's spell but it was too late. We were both enveloped in a bright light then everything went black.

 **(Amy's POV)**

Everything was black for a few minutes. I opened my eyes and looked around. I ran to the nearest pond to see my reflection and instead of seeing myself I saw Rainbow Dash. "HA! It worked!" 'Weird. I even sound like her. That make this even better. I still have the Alicorn Amulet on me which mean I still have my unicorn magic.'

"My love, are you alright?" Sonic asked me. "I am just fine. Where is Rainbow Dash?" He pointed to an unconscious me, who I can assume is the real Rainbow Dash. I scoffed. "Poor pitiful, Rainbow Dash. Soon, I will be a princess and you will be a prisoner."

 **(Twilight's POV)**

We have been searching for Sonic for nearly a week now. Where could he be? Rainbow Dash is right. Amy must have kidnapped Sonic. But we don't even know where Amy is. "Twilight, we been doing this for days now. How are we going to find Sonic?" Spike asked. "I don't know, Spike. Even the Wonderbolts can't search forever. Rainbow Dash was even searching for Sonic so much that we had to send her home." Then Starlight ran into the library excited. "Twilight, Spike, Rainbow Dash found Sonic and captured Amy." We were both shocked. "What?!" We ran with her to the foyer and there she was. Standing boastfully with Sonic by her side and an unconscious Amy on the other.

"Rainbow Dash, how did you find Sonic and Amy?" I asked. "Well, my love for Sonic was so strong that I found him pretty quickly. I fought Amy hard but she knocked herself out." She told us. This is odd. How did Rainbow Dash find him so quickly? We told her to go home and get some rest. "Rainbow Dash, are you sure? We sent you home to get some rest." I told her. "Yes, but as I was sleeping, I had a dream the lead me to Sonic location." She told me. "Well, Twilight, when Spike and I were in The Castle of The Pony Sisters. Sonic's father did tell us that the only one who can help Sonic is the one who saved him from the other world." Starlight told me. "Okay, well. We should get Amy to Canterlot before she wakes up. Maybe Princess Celestia will have an idea on how to get the Alicorn Amulet off of Amy." Then we all left for Canterlot.

 _In Canterlot_

 **(Amy's POV)**

I have done it. Everyone is convinced that I am Rainbow Dash. I just need to learn how to fly with my wings. Or I could just use my magic since we just switched appearances not bodies. "Good job, Rainbow Dash on capturing Amy." Princess Celestia said while bowing. "Thank you, Princess." I said while bowing back. "Mother, after Rainbow Dash saved me from Amy I have decided to marry her." Everyone gasped in surprise. "That's amazing! I want to plan to party!" A pink pony shouted. "And I'll make the food!" An orange pony said. "Oh, lovely, Rainbow Dash, I can make your wedding dress." Rarity said. "Rainbow Dash, are you sure you're ready for that kind of commitment?" Twilight asked. I nodded. "Yes, I love Sonic and he loves me. I think we are ready for these kinds of commitments." Everyone then nodded. "Okay, well. Sonic, why don't you go see Tails about this? I'm sure he would be very excited for you." He nodded, looked at me, I nodded, and he left. 'Sonic visiting Tails will not be a bad thing. Sonic may be my puppet but he knows what to do if Tails gets suspicious.'

"Girls, what about Amy?" I asked. "Don't you fret, Rainbow Dash. The guard will take care of her." I nodded. "Okay, thanks. I'm gonna take a quick nap. Getting proposed to, catching Amy, and saving Sonic takes a lot out of you." I told them then I ran off, not to take a nap, but to talk to Rainbow Dash one last time.

 _In the secret Canterlot Dungeons_

 **(Rainbow Dash's POV)**

I rubbed my head to get rid of my headache. 'What happened?' Then I remembered. "Sonic!" I jumped up and tried to fly but found myself unable to. 'What the hay? Why can't I fly?'

I looked at my wings only to see that they were gone and I had a pink body. "What the hay?! What happened?" I shouted confused. "I can explain that." I looked at the voice only to see me? "Amy?" I asked. She scoffed. "Wow. Like I said earlier, you are smarter than you look, Rainbow Dash or I should call you Amy Rose now." Then she showed me a mirror and I looked just like her and not myself. "What have you done?" I shouted. "Oh, a simple spell really. But don't worry, Twilight and her friends, oops sorry, 'My friends' will figure out a way to get you back to 'your' world." She smirked at me. "My friends will know that you aren't me."

She scoffed again. "Oh, please. Once Sonic and I are married they won't be able to suspect a thing. Because as a Princess of Equestria, I will be far too busy to hang out with my friends." She told me. "You won't get away with this." I told her angrily. "Oh, but I already have. Sonic will be mine forever and you will be a prisoner in my body forever!" Then she left me alone laughing evilly as she was leaving. 'What am I going to do now?' I thought to myself with tears in my eyes.

 **I hope y'all liked this chapter. Took me forever to write it but it was all worth it. Don't forget to fav, follow, and review please! See y'all later!**


	8. Chapter 8

**(Tails POV)**

I was playing with my new friends, Sweetie Belle, Applebloom, and Scootaloo when I heard Sonic calling my name. "Tails! Tails!"

"Over here, Sonic." He flew down to us, but something felt off about Sonic. I shrugged it off as nothing. "Girls and Tails, you are needed back in Canterlot because Rainbow Dash and I are getting married." The girls squealed but I was more confused. "Sonic, I thought you said that you would wait about a year or two before asking Rainbow Dash?" I asked. "Well, I changed my mind. I asked her after she saved me from Amy yesterday." Sonic told me. "Sonic, what's going to happen to Amy?" I asked. Amy may be crazy in love with Sonic, but she was just lonely. Sonic was one of the few people that was nice to her back in her world. "Amy will be sent back to her world with all memory of me and Equestria erased from her mind." Sonic told us. "Sonic, are you sure your feeling all right?" Scootaloo asked also feeling confused about Sonic. "Yeah, Sonic, are you still worried about your title?" Applebloom asked. "My title?"

"Yeah, you came to us last week about it. You're still trying to find your title as a Prince of Equestria." Sweetie Belle said. "Uhh, right. My title shall be decided by my fiancé Rainbow Dash. I must get going. My love awaits me." Then Sonic flew off.

"That was weird." I said. "I agree. Something wrong. Last week, when Sonic came to us, he was more worried about his title as a Prince of Equestria than Amy." Scootaloo said. "And Sonic called Rainbow Dash, my love. Why would he call her something so cheesy?" Applebloom said. "There's something wrong with Sonic and this has Amy written all over it." I told my friends. "Tails, what do you think is wrong with Sonic?" Sweetie Belle asked. "I'm not sure but something tells me that we should visit Amy in Canterlot." They nodded, and we left for Canterlot.

 **(Rarity's POV)**

I was making Rainbow Dash's wedding dress for her, but something seemed off about her request for her dress. Knowing my friend, I would make her a dress and Sonic a suit where after they made their vows, they could fly and made a double sonic boom. But Rainbow Dash wanted a frilly dress that was shiny and way too girly for her personality. "Rainbow Dash, are you sure you want this kind of dress?" I asked her. "Yes, I love these kinds of dresses especially when they match my mane and tail." Something is wrong. Rainbow Dash would never say something like that. "Is something wrong, Rarity?" She asked me. "No, sorry Rainbow Dash. Just thinking how I am going to match your dress with your tail and mane. I should have the dress ready soon. Why don't you go see how Pinkie Pie and Applejack are doing?" I suggested.

"Fine, I will be back tomorrow to see the progress of my dress." Then she left. 'Something is off about Rainbow Dash. While wedding can be stressful, Rainbow Dash would care more about what she and Sonic would do after the wedding, not her dress.' I shook my head. Twilight might know what to do. I should ask her later.

 **(Applejack's POV)**

Pinkie Pie and I were busy making Rainbow Dash's cake when she came in telling us she wanted a pink, purple, and blue wedding cake. Which we found weird, "Rainbow, are you sure you want pink? You hate pink." I said. "Yes, pink, blue, and purple go perfect together. Well, I'm gonna check on Sonic. I'll see you girls later." Then, to our surprise, Rainbow Dash walked out instead of flying out. "Pinkie Pie, have you noticed that since Rainbow Dash saved Sonic, we haven't see her fly once?" I asked.

"Yeah, it's pretty weird. Maybe Rainbow Dash is stressed for the wedding. I mean, she doesn't fly when she is tired." Pinkie Pie said. "I guess. But she wanted pink, PINK, Rainbow Dash has never been a fan of pink." I said clearly confused about Rainbow's behavior.

"Maybe we can talk to Rainbow Dash later about it?" Pinkie suggested. "I guess." I said. We continued to make Rainbow's and Sonic's wedding cake, but I just couldn't get Rainbow's behavior out of my head.

 **(Amy's POV)**

I need to learn these ponies' names and more about Rainbow Dash. I am drawing to much suspicion to myself. If this keeps up, then I will be caught as Amy. Sonic must know something about Rainbow Dash and her friends. I must speak with him.

I went to the room that Sonic and I were staying in. I walked in and Sonic standing in there like I ordered him to. "Sonic, tell me more about Rainbow Dash and her friends." I ordered him. "Yes, my love."

 **(Rainbow Dash's POV)**

I was just lying in my cell crying for Sonic. I was going to lose Sonic and my friends forever. I can't do anything about it. I tried using unicorn magic, but nothing worked. I even tried flying but Amy must have used a spell that prevents me from doing so. "Amy, are you down here?" I heard Tails shout. "Tails, I'm down here." I shouted. Tails, Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo, and Applebloom came down to see me. "Guys, listen to me. I'm the real Rainbow Dash. Somehow, Amy used her magic to switch our appearances. Amy is disguised as me and I am disguised as her. You have to trust me."

They all looked at each other, huddled up in a circle, talked for a few minutes, then came to me. "Okay, "Rainbow Dash", if that is your real name, how did you earn you cutie mark?" Scootaloo asked. "Simple. I joined a race to defend Fluttershy's honor. I loved the wind in my mane, the speed, and so much more. Then I flew down then, BAM!, I made a Sonic Rainboom, which not only got me my cutie mark but also got my friends their cutie marks." I said proudly.

"Rainbow Dash, we have to get you out of there!" Sweetie Belle said worried. "I've tried everything. I can't use magic and no pony will believe me. The spell Sonic is under is too strong. I need your help. You guys need to get me out of here." I pleaded. "How? We don't even know where the keys are." Applebloom said. "Girls and Tails, please, Sonic needs me. Sonic will never know true happiness ever again if I don't help him." They looked and nodded. "Okay, we'll find the keys and Tails, you should find some way to convince the others about Amy being Rainbow Dash and Rainbow Dash being Amy." Sweetie Belle said. "Got it. Good luck, girls." Then Tails ran off to find the others. "Okay, we need to find the keys, Rainbow Dash, do you know where the keys might be?" Sweetie Belle asked. I thought to myself for a minute. "They would probably be somewhere where they would think Amy couldn't find them. So, maybe they are with the head guard?" I suggested. "Okay. We're going to find the keys. Hang in there, Rainbow Dash." Scootaloo said. "I will, squirt. Thanks." Then they ran off to find the keys. 'Please find those keys in time before Sonic and Amy can be married.'

 **Hope y'all enjoyed this chapter! Don't forget to fav, follow, and review please! See y'all later!**


	9. Chapter 9

**I'm back! Let's continue!**

 **(Twilight's POV)**

I was preparing Sonic's and Rainbow Dash's wedding when all my friends except Rainbow Dash came running in looking a little worried. "Girls, is something wrong?" I asked. "Well, there seems to be something of about Rainbow Dash." Rarity said. "Off? What do you mean?" I asked curiously. "Well, when Rainbow Dash came in for her dress, knowing her, she would want a light dress and suit for her and Sonic to make a double Sonic Rainboom after they made their vows but when she came in my shop, she asked for a frilly pink and blue, and much too shiny for her personality." She explained. "That does seem off. Even when stressed, Rainbow Dash would never wear something like that." Rarity said. "Rainbow, was the same way with me and Pinkie. Rainbow Dash wanted a cake that was pink, blue, and purple! Pink! Rainbow Dash doesn't even like the color pink." Applejack said. "Yeah, and Rainbow Dash hasn't flown since she saved Sonic. Kinda weird isn't it." Starlight said as she entered the room. "That does seem odd. Rainbow Dash might have been hit with a spell by Amy sometime before she knocked her out." I said thinking out loud. "If it is, I've never seem a spell like this. I've never seen a spell that completely changes somepony's complete personality." Starlight said. "Maybe we can talk with Rainbow Dash later about what's going on and Starlight and I can research spells that Amy might have used." Everyone nodded in agreement then Tails ran into the room. "Hey, it's Tails! You know Sonic's little brother!" Pinkie Pie shouted. "Girls, you have to believe me! Amy is Rainbow Dash and Rainbow Dash is Amy!" Tails shouted out of breath. We all looked at each other in confusion. "Tails, what are you going on about?" Applejack asked. "Girls, somehow, Amy used a spell to change her appearance with Rainbow Dash's and now Amy is disguised as Rainbow Dash and Rainbow Dash is disguised as Amy. Girls, if you don't believe me then ask a question only Rainbow Dash would know." Tails said.

"Okay, where is Rainbow Dash anyway?" I asked. "Probably with Sonic." Spike said. "Well, they are probably in Sonic's room so let's go." I said then we all left to find Rainbow Dash.

 **(Tails's POV)**

This is bad. If Sonic is with Amy, then Sonic will be able to tell Amy everything he knows about Rainbow Dash. Hopefully, there is something Sonic doesn't know about Rainbow Dash that her friends do know.

 **(Amy's POV)**

I was prepared. Not only was my wedding in a few hours but I knew everything Sonic knew about Rainbow Dash, her parents, how she got her cutie mark, the names of all her friends, everything! If her friends get suspicious, then I will be able to ease their suspicions. "Rainbow Dash, we wanted to ask you a few questions." I heard Applejack say. "Sure, ask away." I said. 'Perfect. Now I will be able to marry Sonic with no interruptions.'

"Rainbow Dash, when you and I raced in Ponyville's annual running of the leaves, who won the race? You or me?" Applejack asked. Sonic never told me that! Shoot! "Umm, I did. Since I am the fastest Pegasus in all of Equestria." I said confidently. "Amy, release Rainbow Dash and Sonic from your spell!" Twilight said as they all got into a defense stance. I laughed evilly. "So, you figured it out. Sorry, the spell I used will never be broken. I intend to make Sonic my husband and no one will stop me." Then I teleported out of there.

 **(Rainbow Dash's POV)**

I was pacing in my dungeon cell waiting for Sweetie Belle, Applebloom, and Scootaloo to come back with the keys with I heard my friends screaming my name. "Girls, I'm down here!" I shouted. They came down in front of my cell and opened it. "Rainbow Dash, we're so sorry we didn't recognize you earlier." Applejack said. "Oh, Rainbow Dash, can you ever forgive us?" Fluttershy asked. "Of course, you're my best friends. But we need to save Sonic. Sonic needs me." I said worried. "But how? Amy teleported out of the castle and took Sonic with her." Rarity said. Suddenly, everypony's cutie mark, but mine, started to glow. "The map!" Then we all left for Twilight's castle.

 _In Twilight's Castle_

This was so boring. I haven't flown in hours. I need to fly! But I can't think about that now. Sonic needs me, no, Sonic needs me and my friends. We ran inside the throne room and the cutie map started to glow and all of our cutie marks went somewhere in the Everfree Forest. But my cutie mark was weird, it was showing my cutie mark but every now and then, it flashed Amy's cutie mark. "Why is my cutie mark doing that?" I asked confused. "The map might be having a hard time telling who is who. We have to have a plan if Amy tries to trick us again." Twilight said. "Maybe we could have a secret code word." Fluttershy suggested. "That's it! We could have a code word that only I would know. Not even Sonic would know it. Good thinking, Fluttershy." I said happily. "Ok, here's the plan."

 **(Amy's POV)**

All my hard work ruined by that stupid Pegasus Rainbow Dash. "Sonic, is there another way for me to become a princess or for us to get married?" I asked. "I do not know, my love. I have no idea how to become a princess of Equestria." I growled in frustration. There must be a way for us to get married. Sonic is my true love, no matter what any of the stupid ponies are saying. "Amy!" I heard someone shout. I looked around and saw myself as well as her friends. "Well, well, well, the supposed, Elements of Harmony, how kind of you to join me and my true love." I said smugly.

 **(Twilight's POV)**

Hearing Rainbow Dash's voice was good but horrible at the same time. I have never heard her sound so evil.

"I'm impressed that you all were able to follow me here. So, if you're here to steal my true love from me than think again." Amy said evilly. "Amy, I know you love Sonic, but does he truly love you? Will he be happy if you two are married?" I asked her.

 **(Amy's POV)**

"What kind of question is that? Of course, Sonic will be happy with me. Sonic loves me, and I love him and since you all think I can't have him then I will make sure you can't tell the difference between me or Rainbow Dash!"

 **(No one's POV)**

Amy's horn lite up and she used her magic to bring Rainbow Dash closer to her and she enveloped her and Rainbow Dash into a spell. The magic was so bright everypony covered their eyes. When the spell disappeared, Rainbow Dash and Amy switched looks. One of them had Amy's body, Rainbow Dash's cutie mark, Rainbow's mane, Amy's tail, and Amy's eye color. While the other had Rainbow's body, Amy's cutie mark, Amy's mane, Rainbow's tail, and Rainbow's eye color. "What the hay?" Applejack said in shock. "Rainbow Dash, are you all right?" Twilight asked. "I'm fine." Both the girls said but it was clear the both voices were a mix of each other. "Rainbow Dash, Klutzy?" Starlight asked. "Draconequus." Both the girls said. Everypony gasped. Amy knew the code word for Rainbow Dash. No pony could tell who was Rainbow Dash and who was Amy. If they could tell, who can?

 **That's it for now. Thanks y'all for waiting. Hope y'all enjoyed the chapter. Don't forget to fav, follow, and review please. See y'all later!**


	10. Chapter 10

**(Starlight's POV)**

We were all freaked out and very confused. No pony could tell the difference between Amy and Rainbow Dash. I think even Sonic was confused. "Where is my love?" Sonic asked. I gagged internally. 'Sonic would never say something cheesey like that.' Then I remembered something Sonic's father told me. 'Only Sonic's true love will be able to save him.'

"Twilight, I think I know a way to help Rainbow Dash and Sonic." Everypony looked at me confused. "How?!" They all asked me. "Well, I know it sounds crazy but Sonic needs to kiss both Amy and Rainbow Dash."

"WHAT?!" They all shouted confused and upset. "Hear me out, when Spike and I went to the Castle of the two pony sisters, we met Sonic's father who told us, "the one who saved him from Aleena is his true love and she is the only one who can save him."" They all looked at each other and as much to everypony's dismay my idea will work. "Okay, so how are we going to get the real Rainbow kiss Sonic?" Applejack asked. "I don't know." Then an idea popped into my head. I walked over to Sonic. "Hey, Sonic. I don't know who your love is but if you go up and kiss both of them I'm sure you'll fine her." I told him. Sonic smiled and he went over and kissed both of them on the lips. A bright light surrounded all of us and when it went away Amy and Rainbow Dash were back to normal.

Sonic shook his head in confusion. "Ugh, what happened? Why are we in the Everfree Forest? Amy, Rainbow Dash, girls what happened?" Sonic asked in confusion. Rainbow Dash ran over to Sonic and hugged him in happiness. "Sonic, I am so glad you're okay!"

"I'm guessing Amy did something bad. Speaking of her, where is she?" We all looked around and she was gone. "What are we going to do now? Amy's gone." Applejack asked. "We have to help Amy. I don't remember anything that happened in the past few days but Amy is a good person or pony. She never received any kindness from anyone her whole life till she met me. Tails and I were nice to her and she probably took my act of kindness as an act of true love. She doesn't understand friendship. She needs our help." Sonic told us.

 **(Twilight's POV)**

We all went back to my castle to not only get some sleep but find a way to stop Amy. I went to my library while everyone else went to a shared room to watch over Sonic and Rainbow Dash. Starlight and I put a protective spell over the room so only the one in the castle can enter the room. I went to the library to find another way to remove the Alicorn Amulet from Amy while Starlight went to find Trixie to talk about her knowledge of the Alicorn Amulet since she has worn it before.

"Twilight, when Trixie wore the Alicorn Amulet we had to trick her into removing it herself. How are we going to do that to Amy?" Spike asked. "I don't know, Spike! I am looking through every book I have and nothing is coming up. Did you send my letter to Princess Celestia?"

"Yeah, but who knows when she is going to reply back?" Just as Spike finished his sentence he burped, and the letter came out and immediately, I used my magic to grab it and read it faster then Sonic can fly.

"Princess Celestia, has an idea but she wants us to get some rest before we meet her tomorrow." Spike nodded in agreement and the two of us went bed. 'Hopefully we can find a way to stop Amy before she does something that can hurt anypony else.'

 _The next day_

We all took the first train to Canterlot and walked into the castle. "Thank you all for coming. I am so glad that you are okay, Sonic." Princess Celestia said as she and Sonic gave each other a small hug. "Me too. But what is it that you wanted to tell us?" Sonic asked. "There is something that Luna and I have kept hidden due to dire consequences many years ago. Sonic, your father was a great Pegasus and a powerful one at that. Something he didn't tell me was that he knew the unicorn who created the Alicorn Amulet."

"My father? I heard about him from you and Aunt Luna when I was younger, and Starlight and Spike met him back in your old castle but what was he like?" Sonic asked.

"He was an amazing Pegasus. His name was Julies. He and I fell in love the moment we met. We got married the next week, but we went to war but never returned. I had you several months later. Julies went to war to stop that very unicorn from taking over Equestria. The battle was hard, and no pony could stop him until a group of rare pegasi used their great emerald to stop him. Julies was able to use its power to stop him but at the cost of his own life. I believe that with the elements of harmony combined with this great emerald you will be able to stop Amy." Princess Celestia told us.

"Great! Then let's go find this great emerald and stop Amy for good!" Rainbow Dash shouted. "Hang on, we have no idea where this emerald might be. And if Sonic father is a spirit trapped with our old home it is impossible to say how much he remembers." Princess Luna said.

"She's right. When Starlight and I met him, his memory was pretty bad. He remembers you two, but he didn't tell us what else he remembered." Spike told us. "So, it's hopeless."

"Not exactly. If Julies was able to use the emerald, then maybe Sonic will be able to find it." Princess Celestia said. "Maybe, but I wouldn't know how. I have only been to Canterlot and Ponyville. Where would we even start?" Sonic asked. "Julies never told us where the emerald was but maybe we can use clues from where he went to find the emerald." Princess Celesta suggested.

"Maybe we can. Princesses, this war, where would have it occur in modern Equestria right now?" I asked. Maybe using this information, we can use this great emerald to stop Amy and show her the true path to friendship.

 **That's it for now. I know of many places in Equestria but where should I put the great emerald? I want y'all to give me some places in Equestria and the one that is suggested the most or the one I like best will be chosen. Don't forget to fav, follow, and review please! See y'all later!**


	11. Chapter 11

**So sorry I took so long I had writer's block and so much school stuff but I'm on spring break now and have more time on my hands to do updates. Anyway, the crystal empire won so let's go.** **  
**

 **(Sonic's POV** **)**

"I am not sure. He never told me. Julies said he promised the Pegasi guardians that he would protect the Great Emerald with his life. One of the last things he told me was, "The Emerald lies where happiness lives in the heart of us all." I could never figure out what he meant by that." Mom told us. "Happiness lives in the heart of us all? What the hay does that mean?" Applejack said. I thought to myself. 'Happiness lives in the heart of us all. What… heart, happiness…. "The Crystal Empire!" I shouted in exclamation. Everypony looked at me confused. "What do you mean the Crystal Empire, Sonic?" Rainbow asked me. "Look, ever since I came back to Equestria I have learned a lot. The Crystal Empire seems like the place since there is a heart and when happiness fills it, it comes to us all." I explained.

"Sonic's right. The Great Emerald must be in the in the Crystal Empire." Twilight said. "Right, so let's go to the Crystal Empire, save Equestria again, and stop Amy!" Rainbow said excitedly. "Remember, I don't want to hurt Amy. Yes, she did a lot of unforgivable stuff but she has had a hard home life and few friends. When we do get her to remove the alicorn amulet, we need to show her the power of friendship. Ok?" I said pleading. "Don't worry, Sonic. We're going to help Amy and then throw her a party." Pinkie Pie said happily. "Thanks, girls. Now come on, we have a Great Emerald to find." Then we all left to find the Great Emerald.

 **(Rainbow Dash's POV)**

I won't lie. I don't like Amy but Sonic's right. We have to help her. She may have hurt me and Sonic but that doesn't mean she's bad. Trixie and Starlight were kinda like her but now they've changed. They accepted the power of friendship and maybe with the Great Emerald we can stop her and save Equestria. We arrived at the Crystal Empire pretty quickly and raced towards the castle to talk to Shining Armor and Princess Cadance.

"The Great Emerald? Sorry, Twilly. I've never heard of anything like that." Shining Armor said after Twilight explained the story. "Same here." Princess Cadance said while playing with Flurry Heart. "Are you sure the crystal ponies haven't said anything about the Great Emerald?" Sonic asked. "Hmm. Maybe there's something in the library?" Shining Armor suggested. "The library? That could take forever! We need to find the Great Emerald now!" I said urgently. "Rainbow, we have no choice. The royal library might be the only place that has information on the Great Emerald." Sonic told me. I sighed in defeat. "Fine." Then we all went to the royal library.

 _Several Hours later_

We looked at every book in the library and nothing about the Great Emerald. "I found something!" Sonic shouted. He flew to where everyone was with the book in his hooves. "According to this book, the Great Emerald was once protected by the great Pegasi Guardians. Rare Pegasi that could use magic without a horn. Jules was the first normal Pegasi to be a part of the rare Pegasi but sometime after he died, they vanished. It doesn't explained what happened to them after they disappeared. All it says that to protect the Great Emerald they raised their home into the sky where no pony, no even the best flyers in all of Equestria, could find the Great Emerald." Sonic explained.

"So there's no hope?" Fluttershy said worried. "Maybe not. Sonic, the book says your father was a protector of the Great Emerald. So maybe that means someone who has his blood in him can find it." Twilight said. "You're right. Sonic, Jules is your father and the Elements are connected to the Great Emerald so maybe together, we can find the Great Emerald." Rainbow Dash said. **(Think of the Pegasi guardians have alicorn wings and not normal pegasus wings)**

"Yeah, let's get a balloon and find the Great Emerald!" Sonic said confidently. "YEAH!" Everypony shouted happily.

 _Later_

Cadance and Shining Armor were able to get us a hot air balloon fairly quickly. "So, what the hay are we looking for exactly?" Applejack asked. "According to the book, we're supposed to be looking for an island in the sky." Twilight said. "A floating island? Really?" I asked confused. "I have seen a lot but never a floating island and we know Discord we could do that!" Rarity said. "Well, that's what the book said. It's too bad we had to leave Spike and Starlight behind but I didn't think we would be able to find the island with them." Sonic explained. "I agree. They were fine with it and I promised Starlight pictures and samples of plant life." Twilight said.

"Just how are we going to fine a floating island?" I asked impatiently. "The book doesn't say. But we're close." Sonic said. "How do you know that?" Twilight asked. "I don't know." Sonic said confused himself. "Duh… With Sonic being Jules's son, who was part of those guardian Pegasi, he probably is also part of the guardians and can sense the emerald." Pinkie Pie said like it was obvious. Everyone looked at her in silence. "Well, if that's the case then I'll lead us to the Great Emerald." Sonic said as he grabbed some rope and flew ahead to find the Great Emerald.

 **(?'s POV)**

I am the last of the Pegasi Guardians. My people have lived their life and protected the Great Emerald greatly. I can sense ponies coming but they are all good. One of their auras feels familiar. I can't explain it but he's a guardian but at the same time he's not and the girls with him are important as well. Who are they and why does one of them feel familiar?

 **(Sonic's POV)**

"We're almost there, girls. I can feel it." I said. I looked and saw something odd. "Girls, do you see that?" I asked pointing at the strange figure in the clouds. "Yeah, what is that?" Twilight asked. "Maybe it's the floating island?" Applejack said. "Looks like it! Speed it up, Sonic!" Pinkie Pie said excitedly.

"Are you sure?" I asked hesitantly. "YEAH!" I nodded. "Okay. Hang on girls!" Then I sped up and flew to the island like lightening to the ground. We landed fairly smoothly. "Wow. That was the best landing I've done in a while. Wouldn't you girls agree?" I asked as I turned around to see their manes in a frizz. "You call that smooth?" Twilight asked. "That was awesome!" Pinkie Pie said happily. "If we are going to explore this whole island then I need to fix my mane." Rarity said.

 _Several Minutes Later_

After Rarity fixed her hair, we all got together to make a plan. "I still can't believe that there's an actually island in the sky." Applejack said in disbelief. "I know! I'm already taking as much notes as I can and so many sample of the various plant life!" Twilight said excitedly. "Focus, Twilight. We're here to find the Great Emerald, but it doesn't hurt to collect some samples as well." I told her. She squealed in excitement as she collected more samples. "Okay, here's the plan. We need to split up to cover more ground. Applejack, Rarity, and Pinkie Pie, you are one group. Twilight, and Fluttershy, you are another group. And Rainbow and I will be another. If Rarity, Twilight, or I see anything then we'll use our magic to make a signal in the air. Also, be cautious. We don't know if any of the Pegasi guardians are up here or where they are hiding. There could be traps."

"Sonic is right. Everypony, be on your guard and good luck." Twilight said then each of us went our separate ways to find the Great Emerald.

 **(Twilight's POV)**

Fluttershy and I walked all over the island but we could find nothing. Of course, we found some plant and animal life. Fluttershy talked to them but they didn't know anything. "Twilight, how will we know when we find the Great Emerald?" Fluttershy asked. "No idea, but we can't give up. We represent the Elements Of Harmony. We have to find a way to help Amy. Sonic cares about her so we should as well." I told her and she nodded in agreement. We continued to walk forward till we hit a trap and now we we suspended in the air with a net. I tried to use my magic but it didn't work. "Why are you here?" I heard a male voice say. We looked down in screamed in fear.

 **(Rarity's POV)**

"Oh my. The humidity is ruining my mane." I complained. "Rarity, this isn't a time to be worrying about your mane. We need to find the Great Emerald. Who knows what Amy could be plannin' now? She wants Sonic and if she can't have him then she might hurt him or worse if we don't do something." Applejack told me. Oh, I hate to admit it but Applejack's right. I can't worry about my mane. I must worry about Princess Celestia's son. "You're right. Princess Celestia lost Sonic once and it's our mission to make sure she doesn't lose him again." Applejack and Pinkie Pie nodded in agreement. "So, are we going to ask that red pegasus about the Great Emerald?" Pinkie Pie asked. "What red pegasus?" Applejack and I asked. She then pointed to a tree. "That one over there." And before we knew it, the tree of us were in some sort of cage. "Five down, two to go."

 **(Sonic's POV)**

"Sonic, do you know how we are going to use the Great Emerald and the Elements of Harmony to stop Amy?" Rainbow asked me. "No, I don't. But we have to try. Amy is really nice but she had little to no friends and her home life was less then stellar. I was nice to her but she may have misinterpreted that as an act of love. She just needs friends and to understand the magic of friendship." I explained to her. "I know but I'm also worried that she'll hurt you again." Rainbow Dash said sadly. "Dashie, no one can keep us apart anymore. Our love and friendship is stronger then any alicorn amulet." I told her then gave her a kiss on the cheek. All of a sudden, I heard a rustle in the bushes. "Be on your guard, Rainbow. Someone is here and it's not one of our friends." Rainbow and I looked all around till I saw something red and I shot it with my magic.

The red blur came out of the bushes to reveal a pegasus. And he looked nothing like a normal pegasus. "Why are you here? Who are you?!"

 **That's it for now. I will update sometime in the next few days due to me finally being on Spring Break. Don't forget to fav, follow, and review and I will see y'all later.**


	12. Chapter 12

**I am so so soooo sorry for this late update! I got writer's block then exams hit but now I am done, summer is here and updates will be faster.**

 **(Sonic's POV)**

I couldn't believe my eyes and I think Rainbow was a bit shocked as well. We both were staring at a red pegasus with Alicorn wings. "I will ask you again who are you and why are you here?" He asked. I took a deep breath. "I am Prince Sonic. Son of Princess Celestia and Jules. I am here with the Twilight Sparkle, Princess of Friendship, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Fluttershy, and Rainbow Dash. Each represents an Element of Harmony." I told him with authority.

We had a staring contest than he backed off. "Jules, he is talked about in my families stories. He helped protect the Great Emerald from evil forces. I am sorry. I heard he lost his life. Let me release your friends, and we can talk." Then he left to, I guess, release our friends. "That was easy, I guess," Rainbow said confused. "I'll agree with that. I guess we wait for him to return," Rainbow nodded and we sat together in silence while we waited to the pegasus to return.

After a few minutes, the strange pegasus returned along with our friends. "Did you guys see the pegasus with the Alicorn wings?! He was amazing!" Pinkie Pie shouted happily. "Is she always like this?" He asked confused. Everypony nodded. "Right. My name is Knuckles. I am the last guardian of the Great Emerald. Now, onto business, why are there two alicorns and the Elements of Harmony here?"

We all looked at each other then back to Knuckles. "We are to get help. We need the Great Emerald to stop a unicorn from hurting me and everypony else in Equestria," I told him. "You mean Amy, the Pink Unicorn who is currently wearing the Alicorn Amulet." We were all shocked. "How did you know that?" Twilight asked. "I live above Equestria. I can see everything that happens. I will let you use the Great Emerald. Sonic, since you are Jules's son, you are the only one who can use it. The Great Emerald can destroy the Alicorn Amulet and with it, you can power up the other Elements of Harmony and teach Amy true friendship." Knuckles told us. "Follow me and be careful. The animals here aren't exactly used to strangers."

This made Fluttershy very excited and she flew closer to him to talk to him. "What kind of animals do you have here?" She asked. "Pretty much all the animals you could find in Equestria. They live up here peacefully. Why do you ask?"

"Animals are my specialty. I have every animal from the smallest cricket to the biggest bear. But are really the last of your kind?" Fluttershy asked. Knuckles sighed. "Yes, my family had to trek through a storm many years ago but didn't survive. I have been alone ever since." Knuckles said sadly. We all looked at each other sadly. "Oh my goodness! I have an idea. you should come to Equestria and live with us. After all, you can never have too many friends." Fluttershy told him. "Knuckles, Fluttershy is right. You can come to Equestria. I can protect the Great Emerald since we are taking it. Trust me, you will love it there." I told him. Everypony agreed with me. Knuckles sighed. "I will think about it."

'I hope Knuckles come with us. He and Fluttershy would make an excellent pair and he can join me, Spike, Discord, and Big Mac for our guys night.' I thought to myself. **(I can do whatever pairings I want so if you don't like Knuckles/Fluttershy then deal with it. Besides, I get tired of seeing the same pairings over and over again. Time for a twist.)**

 **(Knuckles POV)**

I was conflicted. I wanted to join Fluttershy and her friends in Equestria but I had a job to do. But Sonic is right and I trust him, I know that he and his friends will help me protect the Great Emerald. It took us a while but we finally made it to the Great Emerald. "Whoa!" Everypony said as the awed in the sight of The Great Emerald. "Yes, the Great Emerald is amazing."

"It's huge!" Twilight said. "I thought it was going to be small not this huge," Sonic said in shock. "Sonic, touch the emerald," I told him. "What?"

"Trust me. Touch it and the spirits inside will tell you all you need to know." I told him. He nodded and touched the emerald. There was a bright light and everypony but me gasped since Sonic disappeared. "Where's Sonic?" Rainbow Dash told me clearly angry. "Relax. Sonic is fine. He is in the Great Emerald. The spirits inside are telling him all he needs to know. Trust me."

 **(Sonic's POV)**

I opened my eyes and I was in an unfamiliar room. I walked around taking in every little detail. "It's a child's bedroom but why am I in a child's bedroom?" I asked myself. "Possibly because this was once your room." I heard somepony say. I turned around and saw another pegasus with Alicorn wings like Knuckles. "Hello, Prince Sonic."

"You know my name but I don't know yours," I told her. "Right, my name is Tikal. I am Knuckles ancestor from many centuries ago."

"You said that this was my room, what do you mean?" I asked confused. "This was once your room before you were taken by Aleena. Remember, you were only a five-year-old colt when you were taken. Your room was somehow miraculously untouched. But enough of that now, follow me." I followed Tikal through the castle. "So, this was once my mother's and aunt's castle's?" I asked. "Yes, but sometime after Luna turned into Nightmare Moon, Celestia left and started a castle in Canterlot. Sonic, my people have been watching you for some time. We knew that once you were born an Alicorn, we knew you would be destined for great things."

"Great things? I don't even know my own title of Equestria. I'm just Prince Sonic." Tikal shook her head. "No, you are different. Did you notice that just a kiss between you and Rainbow Dash not only stopped Aleena and her children but reversed a spell created by the Alicorn Amulet." Now that she had mentioned it, yeah. "But how can a kiss do that?" I asked. "True love. You are Rainbow Dash were made for each other. I know what you are thinking, you are not the prince of love, you are the prince of protection."

"Protection?" I asked confused. "Yes, you have that strong desire to help save and protect those you love. That is what the Great Emerald was created for. So, Prince Sonic, Prince of Protection. I hereby give you the Great Emerald of Protection. You must use it to stop Amy and save Equestria before it's too late."

 **(Rainbow Dash's POV)**

We were all waiting for what seemed like hours for Sonic to return. With what's been happening with Amy, I don't want to lose him again." Suddenly there was a bright light that surrounded the whole island and when it disappeared, we gasped at the sight of Sonic. He was wearing a crown with a part of the Great Emerald on it and a necklace just like Princess but with an Emerald on it. "Come on, girls. We have a unicorn to stop."

 **Welcome, Sonic, Prince of Protection. *crickets chirping* It was the best I could come up with. Anyway, hope y'all enjoyed this chapter. See y'all next time.**


	13. Chapter 13

_Before Sonic left the Great Emerald_

 **(Sonic's POV)**

As I was leaving the Great Emerald, I could feel a great power around me. Before I left, I heard Tikal say, "Tell Knuckles that he is relieved of his duties and to ask Fluttershy out on a date." Sonic closed his eyes at a bright light and when he opened them he saw his friends gasping. "Sonic, you look AWESOME!" Rainbow Dash said as she gave him a hug. Rarity used her magic to summon a mirror to show he what he looked like and what he saw shocked him, He was wearing a crown with a part of the Great Emerald on it and a necklace just like Princess but with an Emerald on it. "Come on, girls. We have a unicorn to stop." Everypony cheered at what I said. I saw Knuckles walk away before he did I flew over to him. "Knuckles, Tikal told me to tell you that you are relieved of your duties and ask Fluttershy out," I whispered that last part to him and he blushed at that but nodded.

"Sonic, what happened?" Twilight asked. "I learned my title, Prince of Protection. Now, I have a plan to stop Amy and destroy the Alicorn Amulet." I told them

 _With Amy_

 **(Amy's POV)**

Sonic is nowhere to be found. I can't sense him. I created a spell where I could sense him no matter where he was in Equestria and yet I can't sense him. I heard some rustling from the bushes of my newest hiding spot and it revealed. "Sonic, you look different. Are you here to proclaim your love for me?" I asked. "No, Amy. Amy, you can't keep doing this. I know how you feel. I was lost too till I found friendship and true love with Rainbow Dash and her friends. You can too, your destiny may not be with me, but I want us to still remain friends, please Amy. We don't have to do this." He pleaded with me. I rolled my eyes. "Sonic, you are my true love. You showed me kindness when no one else would. You showed me what love is and if I can't have you then NO ONE CAN!" I cast a spell at him and it caused a bright light to go around us. When it dissipated Sonic was unharmed. "How?" I asked confused. "I have learned a few tricks since our last encounter. Now, I am Prince Sonic, the Prince of Protection and you are a threat to Equestria. And as a prince of Equestria and the newest element of harmony. It is our job to stop you."

"Our?" Suddenly out of nowhere, I was being held down but some magic. "What is this?!" I tried to use the Alicorn Amulet to get out but I couldn't. "Why can't I use the Alicorn Amulet?!" "Because my magic is stronger than your Amulet!" I turned to see a pegasus with Alicorn wings. "What is this?!"

"Our chance to stop you! Now girls and Sonic!" Twilight shouted.

 _Before Sonic encountered Amy_

 _ **(Sonic's POV)**_

 _We all flew back to Twilight castle to make a plan since the moment we landed back in Equestria all of our cutie marks started to glow. "The Map!" I looked at them confused then I remembered what Rainbow Dash told me about the map. We all ran to her castle and our cutie marks all flew to a secluded area in the Everfree Forest. "That must be where Amy is," Twilight said. "Ok, this is my plan. I will try to talk to Amy about changing her ways. I know this won't work but it's the only way to distract her while Starlight, you teach Knuckles a spell to bind Amy to make her stay still." Starlight was about to say something but Knuckles talked to her. "Trust me, my kind can learn magic, even if we don't have horns." She nodded. "Twilight, you take the others to the Tree of Harmony and get the Elements of Harmony while I am distracting Amy. I would do it quickly. I don't know how long I can keep Amy distracted." They all nodded. "Okay. Let's go!"_

 **(No one's POV)**

Twilight's and Sonic's crown started to glow as well as the other Elements of Harmony. "No! No! NOOOO!" A rainbow started to appear and it swirled around Amy and Knuckles released her. A bright light surrounded the area and it went away. As it went away, everyone looked around and saw not only a destroyed Alicorn Amulet but a curled up Amy.

Sonic carefully walked over to Amy. "Amy, are you alright?" She looked at him with tears coming down her face. She jumped up and gave him a hug. "Sonic, I am so sorry! I just... just..." "I know, Amy. You had a bad home life and wanted somepony to care about you. When I showed you kindness, you turned to me. I know you want someone to be your boyfriend but you can't force love." Rainbow Dash walked over to Sonic. "Love just happens. Like with me and Rainbow Dash." Rainbow Dash nodded. "Yeah, Amy, I may not know you that well but from what Sonic told us. You had a hard home life but that doesn't mean we can't be friends." Amy looked at the two in shock. "But all I've done is hurt everyone and I nearly took Sonic from you. How can you call me a friend?" She asked with more tears coming down her face. "Amy, I use to control my village by taking their cutie marks away and yet I still found friendship. Friendship can be found anywhere, no matter how many mistakes you make, you can still find friendship with this group. Trust me."

Sonic wiped her tears and she nodded. "I am sorry. I didn't mean for any of this to happen." She apologized again. "Amy, the Alicorn Amulet can make anypony do the craziest things. You don't have any control over your actions." Twilight told her. Amy nodded. "So, does this mean I have to go back home?" Sonic nodded. "Yes, Amy, you don't belong here. I do. This is my home. My girlfriend is here. My mom is here. Equestria is my home, my birthplace. Yours is back in your world. Actually, we have some friends back there who would be glad to help you." I told her. She smiled.

 **(Sonic's POV)**

It's been over a month since Amy went back to her home. Twilight message Sunset Shimmer about Amy needing to learn about the magic of friendship. Amy now goes to Canterlot High and learning all sorts of lessons about friendship and she even found a boyfriend that likes her for her. As for me, the love between Rainbow Dash and I has grown stronger than ever. I want to marry her but I want to wait. Rainbow Dash is busy with her duties as a Wonderbolt and with all sorts of danger happening in Equestria, I want to wait for the right moment.

 _Several Months Later **(When the school of Friendship opens) (Can do what I want, my fanfiction, my rules**_

I knew that I needed to ask Rainbow Dash now. With her opening of the school and her teaching along with her and the Wonderbolts. I have to ask her now. I have to make this special and who am I kidding? I walked into her class and the students gasped at the sight of me. "Prince Sonic!"

"Yes, I am, Prince Sonic," I told them. Rainbow looked at me confused. "Sonic, what are you doing here? You know I have classes today."

"I know, but I wanted to asked you something." I took a deep breath but she ran to me and kissed me. "Sonic, just ask to marry me. I have been waiting for that question since Amy went back to her world."

And with that, since Rainbow Dash didn't want a fancy wedding. We just got married at the school and together we made a beautiful double Sonic Rainbooms.

 **That is it! The Pink Nightmare has come to an end. I have enjoyed this story and I will not be doing a prequel-sequel or another sequel. This is it. Thanks, Y'all for reading. Hope Y'all enjoy this story. See Y'all in another story! Check out some of my other stories as well. Bye! 3**


End file.
